


QUERIDO PADRE.

by xolotlacracia



Series: Ser un Stark. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: 1969TONY





	QUERIDO PADRE.

**Author's Note:**

> Una carta de Howard a su padre.

 

_**1969** _

_**Tony** _

 

 

 

_**Para:Howard Stark I** _

_**De:Howard Stark Jr.** _

 

_**Querido padre , es dificil explicar todo en un papel todas las circunstancias que hicieron salir de casa, estoy feliz con Yasha, es mi Alfa. Y es mejor hombre de lo que podías haber esperado. Ha sido un año difícil para todos nosotros, te extraño sabes. Pero no cambio mi decicion de irme.** _

 

_**El es mercenario ahora, si bien cuando lo conoci era mas bien un esclavo de Hydra, la recuperación de todos sus recuerdos va ser un poco lenta,pero hemos contactado con la tía Pegs quien nos está ayudando a estabilizar a Yasha, yo por mi parte estoy preocupado pues el plan es acabar con las células criminales y no puedo hacerlo de esta manera con un cachorro a cuestas.** _

 

_**Eres abuelo, su nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, tiene seis meses de edad,su pelo castaño y ojos miel, peso dos kilos y medio cuando nacío, madre estaría encantada con el, la extraño realmente. No puedo evitar sentirme abrumado cuando escucho su nombre, has sido un gran padre ahora me doy cuenta, he sido un hijo terrible al dejarte de aquella manera.** _

 

_**Pero espero que puedas ayudarme a criar a Tony, mi pequeño cachorro.Yasha acepto mi decisión de entregarte a Tony en completa custodia, debí haberte dicho cuando me fui esperaba otro cachorro, Ella es una Alfa y es hermana mayor de Tony mi pequeño Omega. A ella se la llevaron un grupo particular de Rusos, aun no tengo idea de donde se encuentre Natalia y es por eso que decidí salir en su búsqueda.** _

 

_**Espero que te encuentres bien padre, no se cuanto tiempo tomara esta búsqueda, y necesito que te mantengas fuerte por nosotros. Quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo seguir sin poder recuperarla y volver con ustedes.** _

 

_**Te quiero padre.** _

 

_**Atte:Howard Stark Jr.** _

 

 

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> dudas, preguntas sugerencias ....  
> salu2


End file.
